Alexandrine Fleur Dunois
Alexandrine Fleur Dunois (アレクサンドリン・フルール・デュ Arekusandorin Furūru Deyunowa), also affectionately referred to as just Alexis, is a member of the infamous Trident Alliance, an , and also acts as an for a wide array of contacts. Having been a former member of the , Alexis has since then used her status as a professional model for adult magazines as a cover up to conceal her involvement with the underground circuit and is both admired and feared for her multiple talents. Having gained the nickname Lascivious Viper (猛烈な毒蛇ちょうは, Mōretsuna no Vuaipā) for her mature and seductive charm along with her snake like cunningness, Alexis is an existence within the Trident Alliance that even powerful figures such as Shintaro Tiberius, Francine Azure, and Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya are cautious of but are still more than willing to work with. Alexis’ background and her place of origin is as much of a mystery as the inner workings of her mind but it is known that she spent the majority of her life travelling before finally settling down within the country of . Alexis has no relatives that she is currently aware of as both of her parents died when she was still a child and she didn’t have any siblings to rely on so she was forced to become independent before she even reached her adolescent years. The physical and emotion burden placed on top of Alexis at the time would have been enough to break most children but through sheer perseverance and determination, Alexis was able to make user of her gifted talents and secure her future as a successful information broker and professional model. Her ascension into her luxurious lifestyle didn’t come easy as Alexis was required to perform a countless amount of questionable work to slowly build her way up through the hierarchy ladder. Her first major step was becoming a member of the Magic Council — more specifically, a member of the Intel Division where she had access to as much information as she needed regarding magic related incidents. Using her charm and seductive prowess, Alexis was quickly able to win the favor of high ranking council members and erase any suspicion of her to those that were initially skeptical regarding her missing background. Once she had gotten the information she had needed, Alexis withdrew from the council and learned both her signature Rune Magic and Sinful Spirit Magic thanks to the hidden information the council provided. Her next leap into stardom came when she was scouted by an agent working with a popular adult magazine industry that saw Alexis’ astounding potential as a star. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to jump start her career, Alexis accepted the job and within a few months, became one of the most popular female mages within , gaining a wide array of fame and admirers both in and outside of the realm of magic. After mastering her newly acquired magic, Alexis still needed more funds to live the life she had always wanted and so she began working as both an undercover independent mage and information broker for several low-end guilds to build her reputation within the magic circle as a competent and useful mercenary. Once she had captured the attention of higher end guilds, the fortune began to pile up for Alexis who was sent on more difficult missions that she was able to complete because of her mastered magical abilities. In no time at all, Alexis' reputation as a model and a broker eclipsed her expectations and she was then sent an invitation by a member of the Trident Alliance to work as one of their most dependable sources of information. Having heard of the alliance’s reputation and the ridiculous amount of money she could make if she joined, Alexis accepted the invitation and since then, has worked as both a mercenary and information broker for the alliance that had made them much more of a headache to deal with for the Magic Council. Appearance Alexis is a woman who is bathed in an aura of maturity and mysteriousness that amplifies her natural charms and gives her the scent of an attractive older sister that can sway the hearts of both men and women who easily become enamored by her charisma. Being a professional model that poses for both adult magazines and swimsuit photos across the country — Alexis spends a great deal of her time and effort on her outwards appearance, maintaining her image and status as a gorgeous beauty. Among the likes of Violet Miyamoto, Shana Valentine and Francine Azure, Alexis is considered to be one of the most beautiful and sought after woman within the Trident Alliance and has turned down more invitations for private discussions with high ranking members than she can count. In terms of Alexis’ style of clothing she wears, there are a wide variety of outfits in her wardrobe she joyfully wears on whatever day she pleases, having no particular preference. However, it should be noted that there are two distinct outfits that she wears much more frequently than she does the others if only because of what purpose they serve her. The first outfit is her undercover mercenary outfit that Alexis will usually don whenever she partakes on a quest, the outfit mainly consisting of a rather plain light brown top with long sleeves and same colored slacks. She leaves a good deal of her cleavage exposed as she only has one of her buttons buttoned in the center, an indication of her playful and seductive nature as she enjoys seeing the flustered expression of individuals who can’t help but stare at her exposed body. Down below, she wears a red belt that, like her top, she’ll leave open and not tighten it as her midriff becomes completely exposed and she constantly has to adjust her pants so that they don’t fall off, making it a rather humorous sight for those unaware of Alexis’ lack of (but not ignorant) care for her modesty. The second outfit can be identified as a more casual and relaxed choice in clothing as she wears a dark brown low cut top with no apparent sleeves that, unlike her mercenary outfit, covers a good deal of her cleavage but still leaves some exposed. Her entire middle torso is left uncovered that Alexis clearly doesn’t mind and down by her waist, she wears a soft orange tribal type sash that she ties around her waist with several white ribbons left hanging from her hips. As for what she wears on her feet, they will be accompanied by a pair of dark brown heels. Regarding the more finer details of Alexis’ physical appearance, she possesses long wavy hair colored in a stunning flower yellow color that stops short of her lower back. In terms of the way she styles her hair, she likes to have the majority of it curled while keeping a section on the back of her head straight. When she became a model, Alexis changed her previous style of having her straight to curls as the agency recommended it to boost her popularity as curls were a style that was becoming a hot trend. Alexis had no qualms with listening to the request but will occasionally change her style back to a straight fashion for whatever reason, such as when she’s leaving the shower and finds it a bother to curl them again or when she is speaking to close friends. On the topic of her eyes, Alexis spots a pair of large pearl blue gems that seem to glisten whenever someone looks deep within them. With soft peachy skin that has become a result of the expensive skin products she has purchased and been gifted because of her occupation, Alexis’s body radiates with a glowing dazzle that highlights her already pronounced physical assets even further. She has thick eyebrows, an angular structured face, and soft pink lips that she colors in a crimson lipstick during her photo shoots. Alexis is rather tall for a woman but not overwhelmingly so as she stands at a height of five foot nine, but can reach even further heights due to her tendency of wearing heels. Both because she is a mage and because her profession involves being physically attractive, Alexis takes incredibly good care of her body and works out regularly to stay as slim and fit as possible. As a result, she has come to possess a voluptuous hourglass physique with large breasts and enviable curves, her body not being as muscular as someone like Shana or Mei but definitely toned enough that you can spot her muscle definition if you look close enough. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Rune Magic Sinful Spirit Magic Charm Magic Archive Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Information Broker Category:Trident Alliance Category:CBZ Female Category:Rune Mage Category:Charm Magic User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Sinful Spirit Magic User